


Bleach OC, Ankoku Hoshi

by Cmd1095



Category: Bleach
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmd1095/pseuds/Cmd1095
Summary: Ankoku was a character originally designed for RP purposes, but I liked him so much I did eventually work him into the fanfic





	Bleach OC, Ankoku Hoshi

Name: Ankoku Hoshi  
Alias:  
Gender: Male  
Age: 2000  
Birthdate: He forgot, he picked March 13th at random to call his birthday  
Birthplace: Ancient Japan  
Currently residing: Soul Society  
History: Ankoku was the child of war, he was born in ancient japan in the middle of a war between two petty nations. His mother had been raped by an enemy soldier, and was killed by a hollow that had been feeding on the multitude of new souls right after he was born, at the time he was too young to have enough reiatsu to see spirits or hollows, but the exposure to spiritual pressure at such a young age influenced him as he grew, resulting in him having a strong reiatsu for a human.

 

Left helpless and alone, Ankoku was discovered by a samurai, who kindly decided to take the child in and train him in the ways of the warrior. From the moment he could walk Ankoku was brutally trained to fight in every possible fighting style and with all kinds of weapons. He was taught the history of war and taught every battle tactic in the book, and then some that weren't. By age 5 he was skilled enough to take down several trained soldiers at once while blindfolded. Needless to say, he was enlisted in the army of his nation and he quickly rose through the ranks. With such a stellar commander at its head, his nation's army made many conquests and the nation became quite powerful. The ruler of the nation was a man by the name of Shibo Kizoku. Shibo grew steadily more corrupt as his nation grew, and began to order Ankoku to do increasingly depraved acts. As a warrior Ankoku was angered at the dishonorable commands and he slew his lord, then fled the country and became a wanted man.

After months of running and hiding, Ankoku was surrounded by the army he had once commanded, forced to fight or die Ankoku unleashed a frightening display of combat prowess, reducing most of the army to a mangled pile of corpses before an arrow hit him in the heart from behind, killing him instantly.

 

As a spirit Ankoku did not last long, his blood frenzy bound him to the earth for quite some time even after it died away, and with the wars of the time no shinigami came to help. He soon became a hollow and fled to Hueco Mundo, where he encountered a strange dilemma. His sense of honor as a warrior forbade killing innocents, but his hollow nature demanded it. Neither side ever really won the conflict, instead a new personality formed that was neither good or evil, but something in between.

 

Ankoku went to the world of the living to feed only when absolutely necessary, but was eventually struck down by a shinigami when he had the misfortune of appearing where another hollow had been feeding shortly before.

 

Purified of his sins as a hollow Ankoku was trapped for a time between the Soul Society and hell, his good and evil actions balanced out perfectly, so he couldn't be judged either way. After a few thousand years Ankoku saw a vision of a hollow attacking a innocent woman and begged whatever power was keeping him in limbo to let him save her, unbeknownst to him the woman was his mother, and the vision was a test to see which side his neutral hybrid personality leaned towards. He blacked out immediately afterwards and awoke in the soul society, his positive reaction to the vision had tipped the scales just enough to send him there.

Ankoku lost his memory of his time in limbo, and during that time he had forgotten much of his human life, but his fighting knowledge stuck with him, and so did his abnormally high reiatsu. As a result of these things, and because of a strange compulsion to atone for something he couldn't remember by killing hollows and saving innocent lives, Ankoku trained to gain a zanpakto and join the soul reaper academy.

During this time Ankoku came across many rukongai gangs, all of which were hostile towards him, and all of which he defeated,. He kept the weapons of his adversaries as trophies, and he acquired quite an astounding collection, the eventual addition of his zanpakto made him a terror to all who crossed swords with him. He dispensed justice without hesitation or mercy, earning him the name "Seigi no sen burēdo" the thousand blades of justice, among rukongai citizens. His fame grew significantly over time, and eventually he attracted the notice of the Soul Reaper Academy, which subsequently allowed him to enroll.

Faction:Gotei 13  
Rank: student

Appearance

Height: 5'11"  
Weight: 160lbs  
Physical Appearance: Ankoku's body is the fusion of polar opposites of light and dark. His hair is equally mixed with white and black colors. He has one red and one blue eye, and they swap places frequently. His body is muscular due to his constant physical training in both his human and spirit lives. He has darker skin than most, but not so much as to make him seem like he belonged to a dark-skinned race in his human life.  
Clothing/Armor: Ankoku always has more weapons and armor on his body than a porcupine has quills on its back, he shifts between two overall looks depending on the situation. In battle situations Ankoku takes no measures to conceal his weaponry and brings along all his weapons and armor, turning him into a walking armory. He added a special clamp to his armor so that if needed he can remove it quickly, but since he only wears lightweight and close-fitting armor his mobility isn't often limited.

In more casual situations Ankoku wears a chain shirt underneath a baggy soul reaper uniform, underneath the uniform he keeps all of his smaller and less showy weapons hidden in various locations.  
VisualAge: 24

Personality

Preferred Method of Combat: Zanjitsu, Ankoku is also proficient in hakuda, but it's been a long time since he had to use it.  
Values: Justice, kindness, determination  
Attitude: Ankoku is perpetually calm, he is almost always in control of his emotions, but he gets occasional moods where he is particularly kind or cruel, during these times his hair color shifts towards white for kindness or black for cruelty and either his blue or red eye loses its luster (blue fades with cruelty, red with kindness).  
Dislikes: hollows, those who act dishonorably, those who would harm the innocent  
Overall Personality: Ankoku is decidedly neutral in all regards, his personality shifts towards good or evil based on his moods, and his body reflects the shifts, but he always eventually reverts to equilibrium, making him the perfect dispenser of justice. He has lost a lot of his natural charisma and leadership potential due to the personality change, but still has the potential to become a great leader again

 

Zanpakutou

Zanpakutou Name:Shinseina kurayami  
Spirit Appearance: There are two spirits, One is a man with black hair and red eyes and a robe covering his whole body made of rippling darkness, the other is a woman with white hair and blue eyes who wears a dress that shines with light  
Inner World: A wide open space filled with a pitch black ocean and white platforms that float on the surface and in the air.  
Sealed Form: When sealed Shinseina kurayami takes the form of two regular swords, one slightly longer than the other as is the style for dual blades.

 

Shikai

Shikai Release Phrase: light the path Shinseina kurayami  
Shikai Appearance: The blades turn into blades made of pure light and dark energy that curves slightly back  
Shikai Abilities: Each blade has it's own ability

light blade  
Seika-Ankoku can create white flames by swinging his light blade, these flames are hotter than normal flames, and they are under the control of Ankoku, his control extends to the point where he can either send waves of flame at a target or just fireballs, the flames do not burn Ankoku even if he touches them, but he can not stop them from burning an ally who gets hit by them. The strength of the flames, as well as how much of them can be summoned/controlled at once, are based on reiatsu

dark blade  
Tsumibukai Kaze- By swinging the dark blade Ankoku can create gusts of dark energy that behaves a lot like wind, but is under his control, the wind can be made razor sharp to attack, and it can also be used as a shield whose strength is based on Ankoku's reiatsu

The blades can be combined to form one more attack,

Towairaitobīmu- the blades temporarily fuse into one made of a greyish energy, when the blade is swung Ankoku can release a condensed wave of energy made of equal amounts of light and dark, the technique requires a lot of focus to perform correctly, but is very powerful if it is executed perfectly. If Ankoku fails to focus for whatever reason the beam's power is drastically reduced. As with his other attacks, the beam's strength is based on reiatsu, and the number of beams that can be fired in a short time (one fight or 14 posts) is equal to Ankoku's reiatsu divided by 10, with a minimum of 1 beam

 

Bankai  
Bankai Name:Kami no sabaki  
Bankai Appearance: Unlike most zanpakto, which retain some aspect of their former appearence and name, Kami no sabaki is a complete transformation, both blades vanish and are replaced by a single blade made of grey energy similar to the fused blade that could be created in shikai, but the energy is much more intense. In addition Ankoku's arms become coated in white flame and a dark mist begins to blow away from his feet. Ankoku's clothing also changes to a white and black robe where the colors swirl and clash at random, the robe is part of the bankai and becomes damaged as Ankoku runs low on reiatsu  
Bankai Abilities: the abilities of the zanpakto operate on similar principles as in shikai form, but are exponentially more powerful and the names change

Kami no hono - the white flames are much more intense now, and Ankoku no longer needs to swing his blade to produce them, instead tendrils of flames shoot off his arms to form whatever attacks he uses

Akuma-fu- the black wind is again stronger than before, and again a swing of the blade is no longer required to produce it

Hanketsu bimu- the beam is much easier to form correctly and it's power is increased to the point where the technique is almost unrecognizable, however the number of beams Ankoku can fire is reduced, instead of his reiatsu being divided by 10, it is divided by 20, again with a minimum of one beam  


**Author's Note:**

> Ankoku was a character originally designed for RP purposes, but I liked him so much I did eventually work him into the fanfic


End file.
